


Images on the Wall

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Older Characters, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He got out of his chair and approached the wall.  Now he could see that it was a picture of a painting.</i>
</p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #25</p>
            </blockquote>





	Images on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is the AU version of Van Helsing who goes by the name of 'Michael'.

Danny sighed and slumped in his chair. He was already bored, but not sure why. Michael was supposed to have been gone for a minute or two, but Danny was sure it had been much longer than that.

He heard a soft, electronic humming sound behind him, followed by the lights dimming and an image appearing on the wall. He tilted his head, studying the image. There was something vaguely familiar about it. Had he seen it before?

He got out of his chair and approached the wall. Now he could see that it was a picture of a painting. A painting of a man’s naked backside. He stepped back and narrowed his eyes. As realization passed over his face, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. No wonder that painting was familiar. He knew the artist who painted it. Hell, he was intimately familiar with both the artist _and_ the subject.

"You jackass!" he called to the empty room.

"No," a voice spoke behind him, "I’m pretty sure that’s your ass." Danny could hear the smile in the man’s voice.

Danny sighed. "Yes, I’m aware, but why is it larger than life on the wall?" He waved to the image as he turned around.

Michael, the tall, dark-haired man (starting to grey around the temples a bit) casually lounging against the far wall, arms crossed over his naked chest, shrugged in response.

Danny glared.

"It’s hot."

"Really?" Danny asked, hooking a finger toward the painting again. "Looking at a painting of my ass is hot?"

A soft click sounded and the image changed. This one was, apparently, the same man, just from the front. "That’s hotter."

"You have got to - when did you do _that_?"

Michael grinned and it was the most wicked-looking expression Danny had ever seen. "When you were asleep, obviously."

Danny sighed. "Could you please - as a favor to me - stop painting me when I’m not awake to watch? Please?"

With a soft chuckle, Michael shook his head. "Nope. It’s an outlet for me. If I stop, the other things we do could result in broken bones and other un-fun injuries."

A snort, then, "Seriously? If you don’t paint naked portraits of me, you’ll break me when we fuck?" Needless to say, Danny wasn’t believing that for a minute.

"Did you want to check with a couple of the guys I didn’t paint?"

The image on the wall changed again. Danny knew this wasn’t him, but he couldn’t tell who it was; however, the image was stunning. There was a man in the throes of orgasm, clearly enjoying whatever was happening to him ‘off screen’. Danny felt his body react to that without direct input from his brain.

"Holy - wow. Who is that?"

"Boyfriend."

"You have more than one?"

"Of course. Now, are you going to bend over that chair so I can tease you mercilessly or am I going to have to make you?"

Danny grinned his own wicked grin back at Michael. "Oh, I think you're going to have to make me."

"Challenge accepted," Michael said and began to stalk across the room.


End file.
